Don't let me go
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: Sequel to 'So Small' Carter and Jamie go on a mission but everything goes wrong. Rosie who is left on Costa Luna with Ed finds out through Joe and Sophia. Heartbroken Rosie doesn't know how to deal now or with the future. But is everything as it seems?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Again, I only own Jamie**

* * *

"More to the right! Damn it Carter! You and your cousin don't know how to do anything right!" Rosalinda "Rosie" Maria Montoya Fioré exclaimed as Carter Mason and her cousin Jamie Talmen worked on setting up a crib and Rosie was directing them where to put it.

"I'll show you how to anything right, like target practice." Jamie muttered under her breath only so Carter could hear but Rosie had also heard it.

"What was that?!"

Carter chuckled as her cousin's discomfort and received a glare from her.

"If she wasn't a queen or your wife." Jamie muttered as they placed the crib down.

"Rosie, sweetie, I think her fiancé would like her back, how about we take a break from this?" Carter suggest as Rosie sighed.

"Fine, but we are back here in three hours!" Rosie yelled after Jamie who was already heading out the door.

Carter smiled as she walked up and wrapped her arms around her wife of almost a year and a half. She kissed her cheek and felt Rosie relax. "I think Jamie can't handle you being pregnant." Carter chuckled as Rosie huffed.

"She better, it's her niece or nephew I'm pregnant with." Rosie crossed her arms.

They had the vitro done six months ago and Rosie was definitely showing. Costa Luna was happy to hear of an heir. Even if it was from their young queen. Rosie was going through mood swings and it was pushing Jamie to the edge of her patience. Rosie kept tearing her from Ed when needed and Ed was starting to feel lonely.

Carter's cell phone rang and she answered it. "Mason, yes director, we'll be right there." Carter hung up and kissed her wife on the lips. "I have to go."

Rosie kissed her once more before Carter ran off nearly crashing into Jamie who was running out of the room she and Ed occupy when they are on Costa Luna.

"You get the call too?" Jamie asked as Carter nodded and they ran out to the helicopter and the cousins began to fight over who piloted the chopper this time.

"I'm older." Carter argued.

"By three weeks." Jamie shot back as they pushed away from the chopper and began wrestling on the ground.

"My wife's the queen of this country making me the second queen!" Carter retorted as Jamie snorted.

"Please, you married a queen so what?" Jamie said as the clearing of a throat caused the two to look up and smile nervously at Carter's mother in-law Sophia Fioré.

"Are you two quite finished?" They got up and nodded as they dusted themselves off. "Behave and be safe." Sophia said hugging both of them as they nodded and Jamie took the keys Sophia was holding out to them.

"You can fly us back." Jamie said as Carter sighed.

"Fine."

They only fight over who flies them to the PPP's island and to their destination because on the way back they would both like to sleep. This is why most of the time they have a pilot with PPP fly them back.

"Wow." Carter let out as she and Jamie stared at the kingdom.

"Yeah." Jamie agreed.

The whole kingdom was in the trees and the palace as built on a large oak it looked like. But they weren't sure.

"I hope they have controlled fires." Carter huffed as the shock washed away and Jamie shrugged pulling out a lighter. Cater grabbed her wrist and took the lighter from her cousin. "Don't get killed." Carter said as Jamie pouted.

Rosie won't let her lit things on fire at the palace anymore because she accidentally lit herself on fire and chased Carter around the palace till Elegante poured a bucket of water on her. She was wearing thick clothes so it only gave her first degree burns which went away quickly thanks to an ointment Sophia made.

They walked to the palace and met with the royals. After a long, gruesome meeting, or that's how it felt to the two cousins, they met the princess and were ready to get her out when an explosion shook the palace and fire broke out.

"DAMN IT!" Carter and Jamie yelled as they grabbed the princess and made a run for it as the guards began trying to put the fire out.

* * *

Rosie and Ed walked around the palace as they talked about little things then moved into bigger things.

"So have you and Jamie decided on a date?" Rosie asked as Ed shook his head.

"She changes the subject every time; it's almost as if she doesn't want to get married." Ed sighed as Rosie gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze.

"If she did not want to marry you she would have said no." Rosie said giving Ed a small smile he returned.

"You're right, so have you decided on any names?" Ed asked looking down at her stomach.

"Not yet, Carter wants to wait till a month till." Rosie smiled placing her hands over her stomach.

"Everyone seems so happy with the baby and all." Ed said as Rosie nodded.

"Indeed, but Jamie looks distant these days, almost as if she does not care what is going on around her." Rosie said as Ed nodded.

"I feel as if she is hiding something from me." Ed said. "But Carter seems a bit distant as well, not as much as Jamie, but distant." Ed said as Rosie let out an exasperated sigh.

"I have noticed, I try to not mind it though." Rosie said as they made it to the garden.

"This is right where I proposed to her." Ed sighed as Rosie hugged her tall friend.

"I do not know how Jamie deals with your height." Rosie pouted changing the subject.

"She just does, like how both she and Carter put up with your mood swings." Ed chuckled as Rosie smiled.

"Rosalinda!" Rosie pulled away from Ed and saw her mother running towards them with Joe beside her.

"Mama?"

Sophia and Joe wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry mija."

Ed was confused as well as Joe pulled away from the two women and placed a hand on his shoulder. The look on his face was enough for Ed to understand. He gasped out a sob as Joe pulled him into a comforting embraced as Ed broke down crying.

Rosie looked at her mother who nodded at the unspoken question. "NO!" Rosie threw herself into her mother's arms and cried.

* * *

**Review for the next chapter.**

**Do you want Rosie to have a girl or boy?**

**If you have any names that would be nice.**

**I was planning on naming the child if a girl Ariellie Sophia Fioré ****Mason and if a boy Joseph Dillon ****Fioré Mason.**

**Tell me what you think please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Again, I only own Jamie, Jessie, Grandpa Sam and Grandma Meredith.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Rosie and Ed learned from the princess, Lilia, about what had happened. The men after her lit the tree palace on fire and on their way out a beam fell blocking their way. Carter and Jamie lifted it for her to crawl out but neither made a move to follow. The whole entrance way would have caved in if both were to let go of the beam. Jamie wasn't going to leave Carter even if she was ordering that she go with Lilia. Jamie was trying to get Carter to go because she had Rosie and a child to think about.

"They told me to tell you they love you both." Lilia said holding out Carter's wedding ring and Jamie's engagement ring.

"Thank you." Rosie said as she and Ed took the rings.

Chloe led Lilia away as the director stepped forward.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Rosie snapped. "Don't you dare!"

"Rosie."

She shrugged Joe's hand off her shoulder and continued.

"This wasn't just our loss, but mine and Carter's unborn child's! A child who will never know her other parent or her aunt, so don't you dare try to say you're sorry, there were supposed to be other agents close by, where were they?!" Rosie yelled tears streaming down her face.

"She doesn't need any more stress." Ed said wrapping an arm around Rosie who protectively placed her hands over her stomach.

Joe and Sophia gave the director an apologetic look as they followed Ed and Rosie out.

Rosie and Ed sat on the bench in the garden wrapped in each other's arms as they cried.

"This is now the place I learned I lost my best friend and the love of my life." Ed sniffled as Rosie placed a hand over her stomach.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Rosie sobbed as Ed placed a hand over hers.

"I'll be there for you and for this baby." He vowed.

Rosie gasped pulling away enough to look her friend in the eye searching for anything that was a sign of a joke. Upon finding none Rosie shook her head. "I can't ask you to do that."

Ed smiled softly shaking his head. "It's what Carter and Jamie would want."

Rosie hugged him tighter. "Thank you."

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned to months now eight months pregnant the country was ready for some happy times after mourning Carter and Jamie's deaths. Ed was named the soon to be born daughter's godfather and was trying to pick out a name for her.

Rosie sat on her bed with her hands on her stomach she was due in a month and still had not decided on a name for her child.

There was a small knock on her door.

"My queen?" Mr. Elegante asked poking his head in.

"Yes?" Rosie asked looking up from the family photo on her bedside table.

"I have the designs ready." He said as Rosie stood and walked out the door and followed him to his studio.

Upon arriving to the studio Elegante moved aside other designs and clothes. Rosie saw a particular one and picked it up.

Elegante saw her looking over the sketch and sighed giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "I have gotten so used to making or fixing their clothes it has become a habit." He said as he looked over the plaid blue khaki shorts and white tank top with the Costa Luna insignia on it.

"Don't ever lose that habit, you must hold on to whatever you have left of them." Rosie said as Elegante smiled and showed her the designs for the baby.

Ed sat in his room staring at the same family picture Rosie has in her room, they made five copies of it. One for Carter and Rosie's room, on for his and Jamie's one for the study, where Rosie did all her queen duties which was mostly the paperwork, Elegante's studio and one wallet size for Joe to carry with him whenever he would go on a mission.

They were all huddled together in front of the beach. Rosie and Carter had an arm wrapped around each other's waist. Ed had one arm draped around Jamie's shoulders as she had both arms wrapped around him. Joe and Sophia stood proudly between the two couples while Elegante stood beside Carter and Rosie.

Ed stared down at the engagement ring that was now sitting on the bedside table. Tears began to fall as he opened the bed side drawer and pulled out a razor he had picked up many times but never used. Every time he tried to cut himself he heard Carter and Jamie in his head.

He would always hear Carter say, _'Don't do it you idiot, Rosie needs you, my child needs you.'_

Jamie's voice would scold him. _'Don't you dare Edwin! If you love me you won't do it!'_

He placed the razor back into the drawer closed it as he placed the photo back down. Something inside told him that Carter and Jamie were still out there trying to find their way home. But another side kept trying to convince him they were both gone. He knew Rosie was going through the same dilemma. You could see it in her eyes.

Lifting the covers Ed climbed under and closed his eyes tightly dreaming about the happy times.

* * *

**Review for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again, I only own Jamie, Jessie, Grandpa Sam and Grandma Meredith.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Rosie woke with a start and placed a hand over her stomach. She had a dream of Carter and that she was alive holding their new born baby girl.

Ed snapped his eyes open and began to breathe heavily repeating the words Jamie told him in his dream. _'If you love someone let them go and if it's meant to be they'll come back to you.'_

'How does someone who's dead come back?' Ed thought before angrily throwing off the covers and pulling on some sweats and a shirt going for a walk around the palace.

Rosie bumped into Ed in the middle of the corridor. "You have a weird dream too?" Rosie asked as Ed nodded.

"Jamie told me, 'If you love someone let them go and if it's meant to be they'll come back to you.'" Ed sighed as tears glazed his eyes.

"I dreamt Carter was back holding our daughter in her arms." Rosie confessed as they continued their walk around the palace.

When breakfast time came around Joe, Sophia and Elegante noticed the two younger ones sitting in silence as they pushed their food around.

"You need to eat for the baby mija." Sophia said as Rosie took a bite out of her eggs.

Joe cleared his throat getting their attention. "I spoke to the director." He began wiping his mouth with a napkin. "After finally finishing cleaning the mess they found Carter and Jamie in the ash." Joe said as Ed and Rosie glared at him as well as Sophia.

"Why would you tell them that?!" Sophia hissed as Joe cleared his throat again.

"Can we be excused?" Ed asked as Joe and Sophia nodded. Ed got up and helped Rosie who was now feeling a bit better and grabbed her plate of food and followed Ed.

They went to the garden and sat on their bench crying.

"They promised." Rosie sobbed. "They promised even if hope seemed lost, they would come back, now they're dead." Rosie cried as Ed held her close.

Joe andSophia joined the two. "I'm very sorry." Joe said as Rosie sniffled and looked up at him.

"We want to see the bodies, I won't believe it till I see them." Rosie said anger dripping from her voice.

Joe nodded. "Tomorrow now, you need to rest." Joe said as Rosie and Ed nodded.

Ed walked Rosie to her room and opened her door. He walked in after her and helped her into bed.

"Please stay." Rosie whispered as Ed climbed in next to her and held her close. It wasn't the lover kind of thing. It was a best friend comforting another. Rosie felt as if Carter were with her in Ed's arms and the sarcastic comments Jamie would make would sound in her ear.

Ed held Rosie close and listened to the girl's breathing. Once he was sure she was alseep Ed closed his eyes trying to sleep as well but couldn't. He looked down at his friend and gently rubbed her stomach. Three weeks and Rosie will be working off the weight she gained during the pregnancy and they would be raising the little princess.

The next day Joe brought Ed, Sophia, Rosie and Elegante to PPP HQ.

The director greeted them in the main room.

"Queen Rosalinda, Major, Mason, Doña Sophia, Sr. Elegante, Ed, we are just waiting for three others then we will take you to see them." The director said as Chloe walked in with an elderly couple and...

"Jamie?" The five gasped staring in shock at the girl between the elderly couple.

* * *

**Review for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again, I only own Jamie, Jessie, Grandpa Sam and Grandma Meredith.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

The girl smiled sadly and shook her head.

"Sorry dude, but no."

It was Jamie's face, Jamie's body, Jamie's hair and Jamie's voice but not Jamie's eyes. Jamie's were brown and mirrored Carters. This girl's were as blue as the ocean.

"Sam, Meredith, good to see you again." Joe said.

"Not so good, Joseph, we thought Jamie would be safer with you, but look where she is." Sam grumbled causing Joe to look down.

Sam was six feet tall had graying brown hair and blue eyes. Meredith was five foot nine and had brown eyes and graying black hair.

"I never knew Jamie had a twin." Ed said as she nodded.

"I'm Jessie, Jamie and I, we never got along after our parents died." Jessie said as Ed and Rosie nodded.

"Must have been some fight, she never once mentioned you or gave any clue that she had a twin." Ed said as Jessie nodded.

"We just had nothing in common after our parents died, she went straight to a college far from home and then we find out she's living on some small country with our cousin and uncle." Jessie said as the director motioned for them to follow her.

When the arrived to the morgue area of PPP the doctor there pulled the sheets off the bodies and Rosie gasped in shock as tears began to stream down her face. Ed held her close so she wouldn't fall. He too was crying as the doctor lifted a clip board to his face.

"They were forced to release the beam and the entrance way collapsed on the two of them, the amount of smoke they inhaled caused them to pass out as the rest of the palace caved down on them." He read, "Agent Mason has many fractures to her arms and a spinal chord injury, Agent Talmen was hit by a blunt object in the back of her neck causing a paralysis and both were suffocated from smoke inhalation."

Rosie touched Carter's cheek but pulled away at how cold she was.

"I love you." She whispered as Ed went off to Jamie and stroked her cheek for a second before pulling the engagement ring from his pocket and slipped it onto her left ring finger.

"I'll try to let go, but you will always have my heart." He said as he looked up at Rosie and they both nodded.

"We wish to leave." Rosie sobbed as Joe, Sophia and Elegante walked out.

Upon returning to Costa Luna Ed and Rosie locked themselves in her room. They talked about the birth and reminisced on the past and happy times.

Suddenly Ed laughed.

"What?" Rosie asked.

"Nothing, I kept thinking about cutting to…"

"ED!" Rosie exclaimed as Ed held up a hand.

"I never did, I only think about it and every time I get close to doing it I hear Jamie yell at me even Carter sometimes, but I never do it, I just think about it to hear their voices." Ed explained as Rosie nodded.

"The same with me, I kept thinking about giving up my throne to my mother so I can go to Louisiana." Rosie smiled. "But every time Carter's voice tells me not to, but sometimes Jamie's sarcastic comments about why I shouldn't come up." Rosie said as they looked at the stairs through the massive window.

"Remember when Carter and Jamie came crashing through this window?" Ed asked smiling as Rosie chuckled.

"My mother was so angry with them that she made them replace it." Rosie said remembering their reason why.

__

It was Carter and Rosie's one year anniversary as well as the day they would receive the news of whether the vitro worked or not and both Carter and Jamie were still out on a mission they had left for three days earlier.

Rosie was angrily pacing through the corridors while Ed tried to calm her down.

"Calm down Rosie, I'm sure they'll be here any second."

__

"They better be or Carter will be sleeping on the couch in the living room." Rosie swore as Ed chuckled nervously.

__

There was a living room with a nice pool table next to the fifty inch flat screen TV that separated Carter and Rosie's room from Ed and Jamie's.

There was a crash from Rosie's room and they ran in only to be joined by Joe, Sophia and Elegante seconds later and they all stared wide eyed at the broken window and then at the two petite bodies on the floor.

"I told you." Jamie groaned as she dusted the pieces of glass off herself and Carter sat up.

"Oh shut up, how was I supposed to know we were gonna smash through the window? I just wanted to get here on time." Carter asked.

"Simply geometry cuz, I told you, if we were gonna sky dive in then we had to wait another minute but no, you jump early and then you open the parachute too early and we literally crash land in your room." Jamie said as they noticed the five looking at them.

"It was her fault." They said pointing at one another.

Rosie and Ed laughed.

Carter was just trying to get there on time and Jamie was dragged through the window with her.

"It took them a whole week to get it fixed." Ed said calming down.

"Yeah, what about my first mood swing?" Rosie asked as Ed shuddered.

"That was bad."

__

"CARTER MASON! I ask you to do one simple thing and I find you in here betting with Jamie and Ed on a bucket ball game?!"

Carter flinched and nervously replied. "It's basketball, babe."

"I don't care! Does it look like I care?!" Rosie demanded as Jamie and Ed tried to sneak away but Rosie caught them.

"Where do you two think you are going?!" Rosie asked as Ed and Jamie froze and turned back around.

"I have a motorcycle to fix." Jamie said as Ed pointed to her.

"I'm helping her."

"Oh so now your game isn't important?! I ask for one thing Carter Mason and I find you here making me wait while both me and our child starve?" Rosie was crying now.

"Rosie, I'm sorry baby, I came out for your food then I passed by Ed and Jamie and the game was on, I'm sorry." Carter apologized as Ed and Jamie took the opportunity to run.

"I wasn't that bad." Rosie giggled.

They continued talking and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**Review for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Again, I only own Jamie, Jessie, Grandpa Sam and Grandma Meredith.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Three figures stood around as the director told them the mission.

"With the knowledge of General Kane breaking out of prison and Jake Talmen surviving the avalanche nearly two years ago you three understand why this is very important." The director said as the three nodded waiting for the director to continue. "You saw how broken up your family and loved ones were in the morgue, or rather heard how broken they are, but Kane will want revenge and with them thinking you are dead it will be easier for us to operate this mission."

"Not to mention scare the shit out of them."

"Jessie, I always loved your short vocabulary." The director said as the two others snickered.

Jessie Talmen looked from her twin sister to her cousin and then back to the Director.

"We have word that they are in the Philippines in a province waiting to make their move, but then another base of operations was found in Moroccan desert." The Director informed them.

"We'll hit the desert first." Jamie said as Carter nodded.

"It'll take the longest so we need to work on it fast." Carter said.

"Good thing we know, French, German, Arabic and Spanish." Jessie said as Carter and Jamie groaned. "Suck it up, your foreign language grades weren't that bad." Jessie chuckled as her twin and cousin glared.

"They weren't it's the fact we have to use the language, I prefer English thank you." Carter said as the director looked to Chloe who came in with another tech and handed them the gear they would need.

As the fire raged through the tree palace Carter and Jamie held onto the beam until an agent slipped in unnoticed and gave them the thumbs up. They released the beam and ran for the back entrance the other agents made for them and jumped into a lake. The other agents helped them to a back up chopper and brought them to PPP HQ and the doctor checked them over.

That was their plan all along. PPP Got word of Kane breaking out of jail and that Jake had survived being shot point blank in the chest and crushed by a building and avalanche. Jake had helped break Kane out of jail and both were looking for revenge.

Jamie was told first then it was eating at her so she told Carter what was going on and the plan PPP organized. Originally Carter was supposed to go with Lilia and Jamie would stay and fake her death but last second Carter decided she was gonna help her cousin. They both knew of the consequences and the ordeal they would put their loved ones through. Not even Major Mason knew of this plan. They even stuck the girls in the morgue freezers for an hour to make them cold to the touch.

Because Jessie was also a part of PPP she heard of the events back in Alaska. The Director thought that bringing the twins together for a mission would get the job done quicker.

Jamie and Jessie never really spoke after Jamie left for college. They argued about how Jamie could have pulled the trigger on their mother and brother and how Jessie just left them there.

When the Director told Jamie she would be working with her twin they fought but then put the past behind them.

Carter wants to get this over with because the quicker they do the quicker she could get home to her wife and kid. The same went for Jamie she wants to get back to Ed.

"Be careful Agents, we wouldn't want you dying for real." the Director said as the three waved as they climbed into the elevator and when they arrived on the beach they ran to the helicopter and noticed it was two times bigger than the one they were used to.

They climbed in and noticed it was just them. Carter and Jamie looked at Jessie.

"Don't look at me, I fly jets and planes, not choppers." Jessie said as Carter and Jamie smiled.

"Good, then we won't have a fight." Carter said as she and Jamie sat in the pilot and co-pilot seats.

"Hold on!" Jessie said hoping the hatch and an English Foxhound barked as it jumped in.

"Fin!" Jamie exclaimed petting his head and scratching behind his ear. "Hey boy."

"He's missed you." Jessie smiled as she closed the hatch and Carter prepped the helicopter for take off.

"Come on." Carter said as Jamie climbed back into the co-pilot's seat and helped Carter take off and fly the chopper.

Once they landed Jamie opened the hatch and shoved her sister off the seat waking her up.

"I'm up!" Jessie gasped as she hit the floor.

Jamie and Carter laughed as they followed Fin out. They walked to a tent and lifted the flap.

"The director told us to expect you."

"Wylin, nice to see you again." Jamie smiled as the agents began to fill them in.

Wylin gave the girls everything they would need and the keys to three ATVs.

"Good luck and congrats Agent Mason!" Wylin said as the girls waved and Carter gave him an appreciative smile and followed her cousins.

Carter was enjoyed spending time with both of them. She learned things about Jamie that she never knew and that Jamie would never admit to. Then Jamie would always quip back and Jessie would try to top it and it all ended on the subject of mom and dad.

Fin barked as they neared the camp the PPP said Kane and Jake set up. They had been riding in the desert for almost five hours already.

"I'm not gonna force you in there Carter." Jamie said as Carter nodded.

"I know, but if someone thinks they can get away with trying to harm my family they are dead wrong." Carter said as Jessie smiled.

"I like her." She said pointing to Carter. Jamie let out and exasperated sigh shaking her head.

"Let's go." Jamie said now glad that they brought the tan sheets with them to use as a cover so no one would notice them.

"Ow, Jess, that's my foot." Carter said in a harsh whisper as they made it closer to the base.

"That wasn't me." Jessie said as they were suddenly pulled to the ground.

"What?" Jessie asked noticing the look on her twins face.

"They have motion sensors." Jamie said lifting the sheet up and pointing at the small device.

"Ok, how do we…" Carter trailed off as she watched Jessie attach a silencer to a gun. "Never mind." she said as Jessie handed the gun to Jamie. Carter raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Jessie asked raising her shoulders. "I don't like guns, Jamie was always better, I prefer this baby right here." Jessie said patting a compound bow that was strapped the her pack.

"Guns make her uncomfortable, Jake pointed one at her one too many times that night." Jamie said as Carter nodded knowing she meant the night their parents died.

Jamie aimed and fired three times before standing back up and walking fast dragging her twin and cousin along. "We gotta move, Jessie, get Wylin and his guys here, there is no way in hell Jake would have come here." Jamie said as they made it to a side of one of the tents.

"They'll be here in ten, they're taking the chopper." Jessie said as Jamie nodded.

"Wait, why are you talking so urgently and figuring this out now?" Carter asked as Jamie and Jessie dragged her up and tried to make a break for it.

Carter heard the men talking. "They found the base, self destruct!" Fin ran ahead of them but they skidded to a stop and fell back when a man pointed an automatic AK-47 at them.

* * *

**Review for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Again, I only own Jamie, Jessie, Grandpa Sam and Grandma Meredith.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Rosie cried out as a contraction hit and squeezed Ed's hand harder.

"OW!" Ed whined as the doctor walked in dressed in scrubs wearing gloves.

"Ok my Queen, just do as I say and you'll be holding your daughter in your arms." The doctor said as Rosie nodded.

Ed had the Ed cam set up in perfect view of the baby being born and continued to try and calm Rosie down.

"Ok Rosalinda, I need you to push." The doctor said as Rosie did as she was told. "Very good one more."

Rosie groaned as she did and squeezed Ed's hand in a death grip.

Sophia paced back and forth anxiously awaiting the news when Joe ran up to her frantic.

"What is the matter Major?" Sophia asked as Joe caught his breath.

"I just received word that General Kane has escaped from prison." Joe said as Sophia gasped.

"With the baby, every day for the next week is a vulnerable moment." Sophia gasped. "And without Carter and Jamie…" Sophia trailed off. Carter was Rosie's wife there to protect her when no one else can. Jamie was Carter's partner and cousin, wherever Carter went Jamie followed especially when it came to protecting Rosie and the rest of their family.

"The Director told me to up security, anyone without an invitation into the castle or an appointment is not allowed inside or near the palace gates." Joe said as Sophia thanked him as the wailing of a baby rang out.

Sophia and Joe smiled as Elegante joined them with a diaper bag and an outfit in hand with a proud smile plastered on his face.

Ed let out a sigh of relief when Rosie released his hand and the doctor cut the umbilical chord and handed Rosie her new born daughter.

"Hi baby, I'm your mommy." Rosie sobbed as Ed sat up and smiled.

"And I'm your Uncle Ed." Ed said as tears brimmed his eyes.

The little girl calmed and opened her little eyes with a smile. The tears flowed freely with no sign of stopping as Ed and Rosie held the new born princess.

"That was a total waste." Jessie groaned as Jamie and Carter pulled her out from the sand. They were trapped underneath there for a week living off the food and water they had brought with them.

When the men noticed they were there they quickly evacuated the camp and imploded it. Most were arrested by PPP but some got away or turned themselves in because they didn't want to be stranded in the desert.

The implosion caused a ton of sand to fly up burying the girls under. Fin managed to dig his way out and help PPP find the girls but with all the sand coming up and everything it was kind of hard and Fin kept losing their cent.

Fin barked as the other agents rushed over to help them.

"Took you long enough." Carter huffed as they were loaded into a helicopter and flown back to PPP where a doctor tended to the three of them immediately.

"Girls, I can understand if you don't want to go to the Philippines…" The director was cut off by Chloe.

"Word is in that Queen Rosalinda gave birth to her new born daughter just hours ago."

Carter looked up in shock. "She isn't due for another week or two."

"The doctor says the stress from recent events caused her to go into labor a lot quicker." Chloe said as Carter looked down. "But it has been confirmed that they have named the child Ariellie Sophia Fioré Mason, Princess of Costa Luna." Chloe said as Carter looked up.

"After my mother?" Carter asked as Chloe nodded. "Thank you." Carter said as Chloe nodded and walked away.

"If you wish to return home now…" Carter cut the director off.

"No, with the baby born Kane will act faster, we need to find him NOW!" Carter said firmly as she grabbed her jacket and pulled it back on. "I'll meet you at the chopper in ten or I'm leaving you." Carter said as Jessie and Jamie exchanged a look before hopping off the examination tables and followed after her with Fin hot on their trail.

After getting Ariellie in her clothes designed by Mr. Elegante the doctor brought her back to Rosie and placed the baby girl in her mother's arms.

"Look at that." Ed said softly tapping the newborn's nose ever so lightly. "She has her mommy's cheeks and her mama's nose." Ed said as Rosie smiled.

"Yes, she does." Rosie sighed as Joe and Sophia walked in.

"Mi Reina bonita." Sophia smiled as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

Joe hugged Rosie careful not to hurt the baby. "Congratulations, Carter would be so proud." Joe said as Rosie nodded.

"Mama, Joe, meet your granddaughter, Ariellie Sophia Fioré Mason." Rosie said as Sophia gasped.

"I'm so honored."

"After Carter's mother?" Joe asked as Rosie nodded. Joe sighed and took a deep breath.

"Is something wrong Joe?" Ed asked as Joe nodded.

"I hate to tell you this now of all times, but we just received word that General Kane has escaped from prison with the help of an unidentified source." Joe said as Rosie gasped and held her daughter close as she broke down crying.

"No, not now, why? Carter isn't here this time." Rosie sobbed as Ed wrapped an arm around her protectively. "and Jamie, oh my god." Rosie sobbed.

"Hey, as long as we are around no one is gonna hurt this girl, she's my god-daughter and if they want to hurt you ten they have to go through me and a bunch of your guards." Ed said as Rosie giggled.

"Thank you Ed." She turned to Joe, "You as well Major Mason, I know you will do everything in your power to protect us." Rosie said as Joe nodded.

* * *

**Will Carter, Jessie and Jamie find Kane or willKane get to Rosie and Ariellie first? Review for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Again, I only own Jamie, Jessie, Grandpa Sam and Grandma Meredith.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

"Mawalang-miss sa akin ikaw ay may nakita ng tao na ito?" Jamie asked showing a woman at a five star hotel a picture of Kane and Jake. She shook her head and Jamie left meeting her cousin and sister outside.

"Well?"

"No dice, he isn't in any of the five star hotels here in the city, so let's hit the mall, find something to eat and get some shopping done, cause I am pretty damn sure Rosie is gonna be pissed and so will Ed, as well as Elegante and Uncle Joe." Jamie said as Carter and Jessie hopped to their feet and hailed a cab.

Carter paid the man and shut the door. She and her cousins walked into SM and began looking around.

"The director gave us each three million to spend which isn't as much in American money but it is still a lot." Jamie said as Carter and Jessie nodded as they shopped till they dropped almost literally.

Four hours later they were sitting in the food court. Carter and Jamie were exhausted and Jessie was sitting straight reading over the menu.

"We shop with Rosie while in Louisiana, this shouldn't be so bad." Carter groaned as she and Jamie sat up.

"Now you know the big difference between me and her, she will shop till she drops, I shop only getting what's necessary or what I want, but will only stay for a certain amount of time, Jessie will shop until every store has been checked out." Jamie said rubbing her back as Jessie pointed to what she wanted.

"I'll take that too." Carter said as Jamie got up and walked to the counter.

"Kukuha ako ng tatlong order ng Pansit at tatlong order ng sinangag at tatlong halo halos." (I'll have three orders of pancit and three orders of fried rice and three halo halos.) Jamie said as the man nodded and told her the amount. Jamie handed him the money and gave her a number. She sat back down and Jessie hugged her. "Get off, I'm tired."

"So how many more places do we have to look for Kane?" Carter asked as Jamie pulled out her PDA.

"Three, an old warehouse not that far out from the city and then a cabin by the beach, afterwards a bar right here in the middle of town, so we will go there first." Jamie said as Jessie nodded and shoved her.

"Food's ready." She said as Jamie got up and walked over to the counter.

"Maraming salamat sir." (Thank you sir.) Jamie said as the man smiled and she carried the tray of food back to the table they were at. "Here, it's all good and I know it's not much, but you ordered it." Jamie said as she grabbed her halo-halo.

On the way to the bar later that night Carter began to think. Why would Kane come all the way here when going to Costa Estrella would be easier, his son is the king. He could easily strike fear into him and regain control or at least use his son like a puppet on a string.

Jessie pushed open the door to the bar and held it open for her them. Jamie walked in and straight to the bar showing the bar tender a picture of Kane and Jake. Carter watched and looked around taking in their surroundings. Jessie made fake Ids for them since neither of them were twenty one yet. A few more months till then.

"Ikaw ay may nakita ng anuman sa mga tao? At kung ikaw ay nakahiga kayo panghinayangan ito." (have you seen any of these men? And if you're lying you'll regret it.) Jamie said as the bar tender nodded.

"Siya ay dito ng dalawang araw na nakaraan, ginamit na aking likod kuwarto para sa mga bagay na pang-negosyo, sila talked tungkol sa pagkuha sa likod ng dalawang bansa, na ang lahat ng alam ko." (He was here two days ago, used my back room for business matters, they talked about taking back two countries, that is all I know.) The Bartender said as Jamie nodded and joined her family.

"Let's go, he's not here anymore." Jamie said as they walked out.

"Why would Kane send us two places?" Carter asked as the twins shrugged. "I mean, wouldn't Costa Estrella be the best place?" Carter asked as the twins exchanged looks and nodded.

"So you're saying he's sending us on a goose chase while he puts his plan in motion?" Jessie asked as Carter nodded.

"We've been here for three days trying to track him down, he could already have Rosie and Ariellie." Jamie said as they hailed another cab and headed to their hotel.

Kane smiled as he hung up with the bartender. "Now it is time." He said as his son gave the order.

"Why are you doing this Papa?" Emanuel Kane asked as Kane laughed.

"For revenge my son, they will pay for my humiliation." He growled as Jake cleared his throat.

"And for what they did to me." He said. Jake hasn't changed much the only difference was a scar across his cheek. "They left me there and left me crushed under that mess, but my men were still loyal and dug me out. They will pay indeed, but the queen and her daughter will have to do, since my sister and cousin are already dead." Jake said rambling.

"We are at peace with Costa Luna after what you did, the Queen has not blamed any of us for you actions." Emanuel said as Kane laughed.

"Have you not listened, we want revenge and revenge we shall get!" Kane boomed as they got on the boat with the soldiers and he and Jake hid down below.

"Your highness, King Emanuel is here for a surprise visit to see our princess, he brings gifts." Elegante said as Rosie looked up from the crib where Ariellie was currently napping.

Ed looked up, "Only let him proceed, no one else." Ed said as Rosie nodded and Elegante bowed his head and left.

King Emanuel walked in with a large rectangle package her guards carried in.

"Emanuel, nice to see you again." Rosie said nodding her head at him with a smile.

"Likewise, your majesty, but I am very sorry, he forced me to do it." Emanuel said as Rosie gasped and Ed got up and stood between him and the crib.

Emanuel looked down as someone broke through the box.

"KANE?!" Rosie gasped.

* * *

**This is the part where everyone asks:**

**"WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING CARTER AND THE TWINS SO DAMN LONG?!"**

**Please Review for the next chapter. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Again, I only own Jamie, Jessie, Grandpa Sam and Grandma Meredith.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

"Can't this piece of shit fly faster?!" Carter yelled as Jessie scoffed and glared.

"Carter, calm down please, Jessie is flying as fast as she can, planes aren't like helicopters and she is flying a jet, as fast as she can." Jamie said as Carter opened her laptop and uploaded the video feed of one of the security cameras they had placed at the palace gates. "Jessie! Can't the piece of shit fly faster?! Jake and Kane are at the palace!" Jamie screamed as Jessie growled in frustration.

"I am flying this thing as fast as I can, now sit the fuck down and let me fly!" Jessie screamed as Carter and Jamie sat down.

They notified the Director of the situation and she sent agents to meet Major Mason.

Joe ran to the room only to stop dead in his tracks to see Kane holding Ariellie and Ed tending to Rosie with the help of Emanuel.

Emanuel was five foot eleven with brown eyes and jet black hair like his fathers.

"Where is that wonderful girl of yours now?" Kane smiled evilly as he rocked the still sleeping Ariellie. "Now you will give the order to let my men in or the last thing your queen shall see is me taking her child away from her." Kane threatened as Joe nodded and walked away.

He didn't want to, but for Rosie and Ariellie's sake he had to give the order.

"Why?" Rosie asked holding her bruising cheek.

"Why?" Kane asked. "Your girlfriend took everything from me, so now I am doing the same to you, you already lost her, so now I am taking you country and child." Kane smirked as Jake walked in and Rosie gasped.

"Jamie killed you."

Jake laughed. "Like my sisters, I don't die so easy, it's a family thing." Jake said as Ed held Rosie closer.

"Jessie!" Carter and Jamie cried as they watched Kane's men walk in through the palace gates.

"WHAT?!" Jessie snapped still pissed off from the yelling ten minutes ago.

"Uncle Joe permitted Kane's men and Jake into the palace, we need to be there now!" Jamie said as Fin barked.

"We'll be there in ten, now buckle up, we're landing soon." Jessie said as the two buckled up and impatiently waited.

Jamie twisted her engagement ring while Carter drummed her fingers on the arm rest.

PPP climbed out of their helicopters and began to storm the palace. The guards began to fight and Joe joined them.

"What is that ruckus?" Kane asked walking out to the corridors that over looked to courtyard. He turned to Rosie. "Call your men off now Rosalinda, or I toss your daughter to her death." Kane threatened as Rosie walked out and gave the order.

Joe looked right at Rosie who nodded. He gave the order to the guards and they all stood at attention. Rage boiled through him as he eyed the bruise that took up most of her cheek.

"Now we shall arrange the announcement of you giving me your thrown," Kane looked around. "Where is Sophia? I would love for her to see that I got my way." Kane smirked as Dimitri -Who was also busted out with Kane- dragged Sophia in by her arm.

"Rosalinda!" Sophia gasped going to her daughter's side.

Carter threw off her seat belt once the jet came to a complete stop and Jamie followed closely behind with Jessie while Fin kept up with Carter.

Jessie unfolded the compound bow and grabbed a flare arrow and released it knowing it would sail into the court yard.

Joe noticed the flare as one of PPP's and began to attack the men and the PPP agents and guards followed his actions.

Kane growled in anger. "I told then to stop." He placed Ariellie down in the crib and walked out.

Carter looked down as she ran through the corridors and smiled at her father as he fought. Soon they would all be together again as a happy family. Jessie released an arrow cutting the ropes of a banner causing it to fall over a group of Kane's men.

Carter glared when she saw Kane and told Fin to sic him. Fin barked and tackled Kane to the ground as the three women ran into the room.

Jake backhanded Rosie in her already bruised cheek knocking the young queen down near unconsciousness as he walked the crib stroking Ariellie's cheek as he turned and pointed a gun at Jessie who froze slightly before Jamie nudged her snapping her out of it.

"So both my sisters together and not dead, why am I not surprised?" Jake asked as Carter charged at him taking both of them to the ground. Carter sat on his stomach and began throwing punch after punch seeing red.

"Carter!" Jessie and Jamie exclaimed dragging their cousin away from their brother.

Carter kept fussing trying to get away. "NO! He touched my daughter and harmed my wife, I'll kill him!" Carter yelled as Jamie forced her to turn and face Rosie.

"She needs you right now." Jamie said as Carter began to shake.

"Carter?" Rosie asked before blacking out.

Ed looked at Jamie but a flash obscured their vision as smoke began to fill the room.

Kane managed to shove Fin away and walked back into the room clapping his hands together as more smoke filled the room. "Hate to break up the family reunion, but now I can exact my full revenge!"

Jessie whistled and Fin came tackling Kane back to the floor.

Jake got up and threw a punch getting Jessie in the jaw.

"Why the jaw?" Jessie groaned as Jamie stepped between her and Jake blocking a punch and kicking Jake in the gut. He held onto the leg and twisted it causing Jamie to hit the floor.

The smoke now clouded most of their vision and were straining to see.

Sophia quickly snatched Ariellie from her crib and placed her in Carter's arms. "Here is your baby." Sophia smiled hugging her girls as Ed and Emanuel went over to Kane who managed to shove Fin away again and get to his feet.

Carter smiled as Ariellie opened her eyes and reached for her face. "Hey baby girl." Carter sobbed.

Jessie threw a fake left and then a right hook nailing Jake in the eye. "Like what you did to your face." Jessie smirked.

"You can thank our dear sister for that." Jake sneered as Jamie hopped up in a crouch and swept her leg across the floor knocking Jake down.

"Take her and run to Elegante's studio." Carter instructed placing Ariellie' in Sophia's arms. Sophia nodded and ran.

Carter picked up Rosie bridal style and made her way to the hall and propped Rosie against the wall before running back in to help her cousins.

Kane kicked Ed in the gut knocking him back as Emanuel jumped on his back from behind and wrestled him to the floor.

"Go check on the queen." Emanuel said as Ed ran out trying the best he could not to fall and checked on Rosie.

Carter stalked over to Kane who was standing straight and pulled her fist back and once she was well within reach she let it loose nailing Kane in the nose causing him to fall back.

Kane curled up in pain as he clutched his nose. Jessie threw Carter a pair of handcuffs and she cuffed Kane and shoved him into a corner.

"Jamie!"

Jessie dived knocking Jamie to the floor as a sickening bang of a gun rang out.

* * *

**Please Review for the next chapter. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Again, I only own Jamie, Jessie, Grandpa Sam and Grandma Meredith. also Emanuel  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

Carter and Jamie tackled Jake down and began to lash out nearly beating him to death had it not been for Joe who ran in after everyone in the courtyard stopped fighting after hearing the gun shot and Emanuel pulling them from him.

"Carter, calm down!" Joe cried as he struggled to hold Jamie still. "Jamie!" He groaned as he passed Carter off to Emanuel and held Jamie close.

Jamie tried to fight him but eventually gave up and began to fall to her knees. Joe followed her down to the floor and held her.

"It's ok, look." He said pointing to Jessie.

Jessie groaned as she sat up holding her head. "Son of bitch!" She cursed as she looked to her left shoulder to see the gash the bullet made.

"You ok?" Jamie asked as Jessie nodded.

"Don't you ever leave us again." Joe cried as tears made their way down his face.

Carter pulled away. "Never dad, I have more reasons to always come back." Carter said as Jamie nodded.

Emanuel looked at Jessie and then at her wound. He didn't know how to explain it but he was intrigued by the woman next to him. "You know how to take a hit my dear." He smiled as Jessie blushed.

"Uh…Th….Thanks." Jessie stutter as Jamie grinned.

"Allow me to make it up to you, after all my father is the reason you were hurt." Emanuel said as Ed and Jamie exchanged looks and smiled wider.

"Su…Sure." Jessie stuttered again.

"I will of course make it up to you all as well." Emmanuel said as Jamie shook her head.

"No need, just get your men home safely and take care of Jessie, that is all we ask." Jamie smirked as Carter and Joe chuckled.

"Of course." He nodded turning to Jessie he stood and held out a hand. "Now, what do you say? We go get your wound tended to and we shall have a nice dinner?" Emanuel asked as Jessie nodded taking the offered hand.

They walked out hand in hand and Jamie shook her head. "I guess it's a match made some how." Jamie said as her family laughed.

The director had Jake and Kane escorted out as Emanuel explained to his soldiers what happened and they understood. No one was hurt too bad but the men who were loyal to Kane and Jake to the end were also arrested and placed into PPP custody. Just like the smoke had vanished so did Carter and Jamie.

Jessie had her wound wrapped and was always at Emanuel's side as they sorted everything.

Joe gave the orders to the guards and they began to clean up the mess.

Explanations could wait. Joe made sure they would never lose them again and while Jessie was out helping clean the mess with Emanuel and then going to dinner. Jamie and Carter headed back to PPP to report.

"You both did an excellent job." The Director said as Carter and Jamie nodded.

"Thank you." They said.

"And to reward you for everything you have done and gone through we are requesting that you take a few months to yourselves and spend time with your family." The Director said as the two nodded.

"Thank you Director." They said as the director dismissed them.

The next morning Rosie woke up in the backseat of Joe's faded blue jeep with her head leaning on Ed's shoulder. Ariellie was in a car seat next to him and her mother was up front with Joe.

Joe smiled at the now awake Rosie and she returned the smile.

"Where are we?" Rosie asked as she looked around and noticed that a black GMC Denali was following behind them

"We're back in Louisiana, Rosie." Ed whispered as Rosie shifted in her seat to get comfortable. She let out a sigh as the events of the day before rushed to her. "Carter?" Rosie asked as Sophia and Joe smiled to themselves.

Ed hadn't had a good chance to see the girls since the smoke bomb went off and Rosie was knocked cold.

"We'll answer your questions when we get to the house mija." Sophia assured as Rosie huffed and crossed her arms as she slouched in her seat.

"Can you at least tell me who is in the SUV?" Rosie asked.

"King Emanuel and Jessie along with Mr. Elegante, they brought gifts for Ariellie to make up for what happened with Kane." Joe said as Rosie nodded.

Joe held the door open as Ed, Elegante, Jessie and Emanuel helped carry in the gifts as Sophia and Rosie walked in with Ariellie.

"Just wait for us in the living room." Joe said as Sophia and Rosie sat on the couch.

They placed the boxes and bags down and stretched their backs a bit.

"Follow us." Jessie said as she, Joe, Sophia and Emanuel led them to Carter's room.

"Take a deep breath." Joe instructed.

"I do not see why this is…" Rosie gasped as Jessie threw the door opened.

Ed and Rosie gasped in shock and Sophia took Ariellie just incase Rosie would go into shock.

* * *

**Please Review for the next chapter. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Again, I only own Jamie, Jessie, Grandpa Sam and Grandma Meredith. also Emanuel  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

"Hey." The two women sitting on the window seat said with a wave of their hands.

"C…Ca…Car…Carter?" Rosie stammered at the same time Ed stammered.

"J…Ja…Jam…Jamie?"

The two smiled wider as their wife and fiancé rushed over and gathered them in each other's arms.

"We've missed you too." Carter smiled as their startled lovers pulled away quickly shocking the cousins by kissing them senseless.

Carter and Jamie let out involuntary moans as Joe, Sophia and Elegante cleared their throats.

Jamie and Carter blushed embarrassedly as they pulled away from Ed and Rosie.

"They are really here." Rosie said as she pinched Carter and Jamie's cheeks and Ed poked them in their sides causing them to jump slightly.

"Hey!" The cried.

"But we do not understand." Rosie said as she hugged Carter once more. Suddenly anger set in and Rosie lashed out.

Jamie who saw it coming just in time shoved Carter behind her to take the right hook Rosie threw letting it smash against her jaw.

"OW!" Jamie exclaimed clutching her cheek. "Gees, now we have matching bruises." Jamie said as Rosie slapped her shoulder.

"That is for leaving us." Rosie glared pointing out as she pointed her index finger at Jamie.

"We got nagged by Uncle Joe yesterday so can we skip that?" Jamie asked really wanting to avoid getting yelled at again. Before climbing into the helicopter Joe gave them a real piece of their mind as well as Sophia.

"We can." Ed said as the two cousins smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks." Carter said.

"So you can start by explaining how you could do this to us." Rosie said motioning to herself, Ed, Joe, Sophia, Elegante, Jessie and Ariellie.

"How did you two find out?" Ed asked.

"Before they took off to PPP headquarters yesterday we talked to them." Sophia said as Jamie rolled her eyes and in her sarcastic tone said.

"Yeah right, that's a load of BS, you yelled the cra…crud out of us." Jamie said correcting herself when Rosie gave her a look reminding her that a baby was in the room.

Ed and Rosie both then enveloped her in a hug.

"We've missed your sarcastic mouth." Ed said as he and Rosie pulled away and he kissed her once again.

"Now explain." Rosie said with her hands on her hips.

Jamie and Carter exchanged nervous glances and Jamie motioned to Rosie. "She's your wife, my cousin in-law." Jamie pointed out as Carter sighed. "Plus, I took a hit for you, you owe me." Jamie added.

"Fine." Carter sighed. "The Director told Jamie that Jake had survived, which is why she was distant from us and because Jessie came back into her life she became a bit more distant since none of us even knew about Jessie, so she told me when the director informed her that Jake helped break Kane out of jail."

Jamie took over. "It was just supposed to be me faking my death but last minute Carter decided to help out on the mission, we set it up really we knew they were going to destroy the palace so some agents set up a back exit for us and we were brought to PPP. So they spent a good month and a half 'searching' for us then relayed that information to uncle Joe who then told you." Jamie said as Jessie continued.

"Then they spent a week locating Kane's camps and then a good day getting the make up done to make Carter and Jamie look dead and we even left them in the morgue freezers for an hour or so. Then we spent time searching for Kane, we went to the Moroccan Desert where they imploded a camp burying us a good few feet under sand, it took a week for us to get out and we are still getting sand washed out of our hair." Jamie rambled as Carter continued again.

"We went to the Philippines when I figured out that Kane was using those camps as a diversion, we then got on a jet and Jessie flew us back making it right on time." Carter finished allowing them to now ask questions.

"You did this even though you knew what effects it would have?" Rosie asked looking between them, Joe, Ed, her mother and Elegante.

"Yes." Carter answered as Ariellie made a gurgling sound with her drool in Sophia's arms. Carter smiled at her daughter.

"Do you have any idea what we went through?" Ed asked as Jamie nodded.

"I do, I lost may parents because of this job, it was hard, I tried killing myself once." Jamie said as Jessie nodded.

"Stupid girl was about to and would have if I hadn't broken down her door." Jessie huffed crossing her arms.

"She is also a guardian angel." Emanuel mused heaving a heavenly sigh.

"No offense Romeo, but shut up." Jamie said as Jessie giggled.

Rosie sighed. "We shouldn't fret much, they are here now and we have their words they will never do anything like this again." Rosie said as Joe and Sophia nodded

"So, would now be a good time to tell you Ed and I decided for our wedding to be next month?" Jamie asked.

"When did we agree to that?" Ed asked confused as Jamie walked up to him and kissed him.

"Just now." She said as the others laughed.

Carter turned to her blue eyed cousin. "So how was the date last night?" Carter asked as Jessie and Emanuel exchanged looks.

"Great, we plan to have another tomorrow night." Emanuel said as Jamie sighed.

"Who would have ever thought that Jessie would end up with a prince?" She sighed as Jessie glared.

"We always knew you would end up with a tech nerd." Jessie retorted.

"HEY!" Ed and Jamie cried.

Ariellie started wailing as Carter and Rosie rushed over to Sophia and Carter took her in her arms.

"It's ok sweetie, mommy and mama are here." Carter cooed as she wrapped an arm around Rosie holding her close. "Right mama?" Carter asked as Rosie smiled kissing her quick.

"Yes, and we are never leaving you ever." Rosie said as she held Carter tightly as they calmed their little girl. Fin padded in from the kitchen and over to Carter and Rosie.

Rosie stiffened a bit but Carter assured her he meant no harm. Fin licked Rosie's cheek as she petted him and he sniffed at Ariellie who giggled and let out a happy squeal.

"So who wants pizza?" Joe asked clapping his hands together causing everyone to look at him and smile.

* * *

**Please Review.**

**Should I add more chapters or leave it?**

**I could bring in someone Carter met and briefly dated and tries to take her from Rosie or should the others go back to Jamie and Jessie's roots back at their grandparents farm in rural Montana? Should I do both where Carter's ex comes a day before they go to Montana and tries to pull off farm life but fails miserably?**

**Please let me know because I'm running out of ideas.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Again, I only own Jamie, Jessie, Grandpa Sam and Grandma Meredith. also Emanuel  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 11

The next morning everyone was up and seated around the table, Ariellie was in a high chair courtesy of Emanuel and were eating breakfast.

"I got a question for you Jess." Jamie said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"What did you do about Duke?" Jamie asked as Jessie went wide eyed and looked away from Jamie and down at her food.

"Well…"

"Jessie," Jamie started firmly. "What the hell did you do?"

"I, well, I kinda maybe…"

"Kinda, maybe what?" Jamie asked anger swirling in her eyes.

"Who's Duke?" Ed asked.

"Jamie's boyfriend." Jessie answered quickly.

"For your sake Jess, you better be lying." Jamie said as Jessie took off out the door.

"See ya!"

"Jesselyn Erica Talmen!" Jamie called as she took after her sister.

"Ed, get the Ed cam." Carter smiled as she got up and walked outside.

Ed got up and met Carter with the Ed cam in his hand. "Ouch." Ed commented when he saw Jamie tackle Jessie to the gravel in front of the dock.

"What did you do?" Jamie demanded as Jessie struggled in her twins grip and managed to kick her away from her and ran onto the docks.

Jamie got up quickly and tackled Jessie down again.

"Jessie!" Jamie yelled pinning her sister down. "What happened?"

The others were at the end of the dock now and Ed had the camera zoomed in.

"Ok, it was the night I was supposed to break up with him as you, everything was ready and good until he wanted to have sex."

"WHAT?!" Jamie screamed.

"In my defense he took me to this party we were drinking and he thought I was you." Jessie rambled as Jamie stared at her in shock. Jessie took the opportunity to push Jamie away and get up.

Jamie jumped to her feet. "You slept with him?" Jamie asked gripping her twin's biceps.

"Again, he thought I was you."

"Jessie, you're not even allowed to drink anymore after what happened." Jamie said as Jessie tried to shove her away.

"I know that but I did." Jessie whined as Jamie looked at her twin incredulously. "Don't look at me like that, he found out I was me after I dumped him for you and he thinks that since you didn't dump him he's still your boyfriend." Jessie said as Jamie shoved her.

"I can't believe you!"

"Uh oh." Carter commented as they noticed how close to the edge of the docks the two were.

"Well if you would have done it yourself it wouldn't have happened." Jessie countered.

"I couldn't because the boy tried to force me to sleep with him, I kicked his sack and stormed out."

"How does he not count that as breaking up?" Jessie asked.

"Because he asked for a second chance and I gave it to him, then he screwed up again!" Jamie said shoving Jessie a bit again.

"Well, I didn't know that!"

"Jessie! Now I have to call him and everything, god!" Jamie groaned shoving Jessie again.

"You know what?! Can you stop shoving me?" Jessie asked shoving Jamie.

"No, and I have every right to shove you." Jamie yelled shoving Jessie again.

Jessie's foot slipped and she reached out grabbing Jamie's arm taking her into the water with her.

"I hope you two learned your lesson." Sophia said as the still soaked twins sat on a couple of chairs in the bait shop.

"Now who's Duke?" Ed asked again.

"A guy I thought I loved, it was horrible and I was nicer back then and I gave him another chance after he almost beat me, I was stupid." Jamie said adding the last part quickly when she saw the looks they were giving her. "I wanted to dump his ass, but I was kinda scared so I asked Jessie to do it since I was leaving for school and then she goes and sleeps with the prick." Jessie growls.

"I was drunk." Jessie defended.

"You're not allowed to drink, you got drunk off your ass and crashed through our glass sliding doors." Jamie glared.

"I was young."

"And stupid." Jamie huffed.

"Shut up and call your boyfriend and dump him so you can have a nice life with your fiancé." Jessie mumbled as Jamie lunged for her but Ed and Carter grabbed her.

"Look, babe, calm down, we'll invite Duke out here to talk and set things straight." Ed said as Jessie snorted.

"I don't think that would be a great idea." She said.

"Why not?" Rosie asked.

"Nothing, never mind." Jessie said as Jamie sighed. "Beside I already told him we were going there." Jessie said as Jamie jumped at her again but Carter and Ed held her back once more.

"Jamie calm!" Carter yelled.

"What do you mean go there?" Ed asked.

"Rosie and Carter need a break somewhere nice and quiet, but you will be working a bit, so we called out grandparents and they agreed to let us all go out to the ranch in Montana." Jamie answered.

"And then some girl named Claire called for Carter, saying she was in town and wanted to meet up." Jessie added as Carter released her brown eyed cousin and stared wide eyed and mouth agape at her blue eyed cousin while Jamie and Ed began to laugh their asses off.

"Who is this Claire?" Rosie asked hands on her hips.

Carter made a clicking sound with her tongue and looked at Jamie and Ed. "I just remembered, we have something to do, Ed, Jamie, if you would hurry and follow me to Jamie's car." Carter said pleading through her eyes.

"Who is Claire?" Joe asked as Carter gave her brown eyed cousin a look and Ed the same pleading one.

"Oh I remember, we have that thing, at the place." Jamie said giving Ed a look and he played along.

"Oh, right the thing at the place with the things." Ed said as Jamie stood and nodded.

"To the car, NOW!" Jamie said as the three dashed out of the bait shop and into Jamie's Jeep Wrangler that always stayed in Louisiana.

Rosie looked at Jessie, "I have no idea who the chick is, she just called saying she wanted to see Carter so I gave her the address and she said she was gonna come over around five." Jessie shrugged as the others looked at the clock which read ten forty two.

Carter, Ed and Jamie were walking around the mall looking for the best gift for Rosie.

"Carter, I'm no genius, but once Rosie gets a look at Claire and hears about your dating period with her, you are gonna need a very extravagant gift." Jamie said as Ed nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for the support." Carter deadpanned as her cousin and best friend chuckled.

They ended up buying a very beautiful diamond necklace, a pound of Rosie's favorite chocolate, a matching bracelet and earrings, a gift bag from Victoria's Secret of Rosie's favorite fragrance, an outfit for Carter to wear during their private time, some things for Ariellie and then they picked up a dress for Rosie to wear when Carter takes her out to dinner tomorrow.

"Are you sure you're finished?" Ed asked as they walked out of the dress store holding the bags.

"Maybe I should buy her a stuffed bear with a heart that says I love you." Carter said as Jamie grabbed her arm.

"Carter, for the sake of my feet, let's go home, it's already four thirty." Jamie whined.

"Really?" Carter asked as Jamie and Ed nodded.

"You made us go back and forth till you found the right things, now please let's go, I don't think my truck can fit us and the stuff you bought your girls." Jamie said as Carter sighed.

"Fine let's go." Carter said as they walked out and put everything in the truck and they drove back home.

* * *

**Please Review.**

**Next Chapter Rosie meets Claire and they pack to leave for Montana.**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Jessie was pacing now while Emanuel tried to calm her.

"Dear, they'll be back soon." Emanuel said as Sophia and Elegante came down with their things.

"As much as we would love to stay and watch the events of the next few days, we have a country to look after, so we will see you soon mija." Sophia said kissing both her daughter's and granddaughter's cheek.

"Adios Mama." Rosie smiled as she hugged Elegante and they left.

"We have fifteen minutes, till this chick gets here and two days before we leave for Montana." Jessie said aggravated.

Jamie looked at the clock on the dashboard and sighed. "This is a small town, why is there traffic?"

"Well, Thanksgiving is coming up, then Christmas." Ed said as Jamie sighed. The dashboard told them it was five to five.

"Come on James." Jessie said through gritted teeth as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Emanuel said as he got up and opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Claire, is Carter here?"

Claire was an average height, green eyed, red head with a petite body but a demeanor like a snob. At least that's what Jessie thought when she saw her.

"No, but she…" Emanuel trailed off. "Is just arriving, come in." he stepped out of the way and the woman walked in and into the living room where the others were waiting.

"Oh, she's a cutie, whose is she?" Claire asked.

"Carter and Rosie's." Jessie said. She didn't have to be a genius to know that Carter didn't like this girl anymore or that Ed and Jamie didn't like her.

The girl scowled. "Really? Jamie you haven't changed And who is this Rosie?"

"That would be me and that is not Jamie, that is her twin sister Jessie." Rosie said walking in from the kitchen.

Claire wrinkled her nose as if she smelt something bad and then put on a smile. "Oh, right the girl Carter told me about."

The front door opened again and Carter, Ed and Jamie walked in.

"Claire, what a surprise." Carter said handing Jamie the bags that were in her hand.

"Carter!" Claire smiled as she flung herself into Carter's arms hugging her tightly.

Rosie glared and clenched her fists.

Claire pulled away and kissed Carter's cheek.

Carter gulped when she saw Rosie's face.

"Claire, I see you've met my _wife _Rosie and our daughter, Ariellie," Carter turned to Ed and Jamie. "You remember Ed and Jamie, and this is Emanuel, Jessie's boyfriend." Jessie and Emanuel blushed at the statement.

"Of course, good to see you two again." Claire smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm surprised it's in our house and not on a stripper pole." Jamie huffed as Claire giggled.

"Always funny." Claire said as Jamie gave a fake smile.

"Anyway, Rosie, this is for you, Carter picked it out especially for you." Ed said handing Rosie the box with the earrings in it.

"Thank you." Rosie opened the box and gasped. "Carter, you shouldn't have." Rosie smiled as she kissed her wife on the lips. 'Take that bitch.' Rosie thought when she saw Claire scowl in disgust.

"Yeah she bought you a whole lot of things, which will come later, after I shower and change, cause I don't want to miss any of this." Jamie grumbled as Ed placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go put this stuff away." He said with a wink at the end causing Jamie to smile big.

Jessie made the 'shame on you' motion with her hands and Jamie scoffed as she and Ed carried the bags to the room they were using upstairs.

Thirty minutes later they were sitting watching TV as Ariellie took her nap waiting for Ed and Jamie.

"That girl takes awhile in the shower." Claire commented as Jessie scoffed.

"Yeah, shower." She made quotation marks with her index and middle fingers causing Rosie and Carter to snicker.

"Don't be mean to your sister, after all you took a shower right away after getting out of the lake, she was dragged off by Carter to go shopping." Emanuel reminded as Jessie shrugged.

"Whatever."

Jamie and Ed walked down the stairs in new clothes with smiles on their faces holding hands.

"Hey, sorry we took so long." Jamie said as she sat on the arm rest of one of the couches.

"We?" Jessie asked as Ed blushed and Jamie winked at her twin.

"Ok, so, down to business, what are you doing here?" Carter asked.

"I thought I would come see how you are doing." Claire smiled. "I can see you are doing great." She added with a hint of disgust in her voice and it wasn't unnoticed by the others.

Joe stuck his head in the room. "Hey, I have to go unexpectedly, you'll all be fine right?"

"Yeah dad, we'll be fine, see ya in two days in Montana." Carter said as she waved and Joe left for PPP business.

"That was your dad?" Claire asked as Carter nodded. "You must get your looks from your mother." Carter looked down.

Rosie squeezed her hand comforting her. "Carter's mother died when she was a girl."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Claire said as Jamie rolled her eyes.

"Well," Jessie said two minutes later breaking the awkward silence. "Emanuel and I are gonna go pick up dinner and we'll get you a reservation at a hotel, we would let you stay but we are packed, even the couches are taken." Jessie said as Carter gave her cousin a thankful look.

"See ya." Jamie said still peeved at her twin.

"So, is that how you tell one another apart? The eyes?" Claire asked after Jessie and Emanuel left as Jamie nodded.

"Yeah, it is."

"You never mentioned her at all before, then you guys of course dropped out, all at the same time." Claire said.

"We had family problems." Carter said looking at Rosie then at Jamie.

"Family, you two are related?" Claire asked pointing to Jamie then Carter.

"We didn't tell you?" Jamie asked as Claire shook her head.

"Well, it turns out that Jamie and I care cousins." Carter smiled.

"Yep, long lost cousins."

"I think it's time for another gift." Ed said as Jamie smiled and ran up the stairs. "The appropriate one!" Ed called after her getting a 'whatever' in response.

"Appropriate?" Rosie asked coking an eyebrow causing Carter to blush slightly as Jamie came back down holding the Victoria's Secret bag.

"Here you go." Jamie smiled handing it to Rosie who pulled the gift basket out of the bag and smiled hugging and kissing Carter once more.

"You never bought me gifts like this." Claire pouted.

"Well back then I was living off a trust my mother left me and there really wasn't much there and now I work, so I have the money." Carter said.

"You also married a queen." Jamie said under her breath.

"What?" Claire asked.

"Nothing, thinking out loud." Jamie smiled as the phone rang. "Got it." Jamie picked it up and walked into the kitchen.

Dinner came around why too slow for Carter and Rosie's taste and it was awkward at the table as they ate.

"So, we got you a reservation at a hotel nearby, don't worry about expenses, we paid for you to stay for three days, you can let us know if you plan to stay for longer." Emanuel said as Jessie nodded.

After dinner Claire left and they went to bed.

"James, before I forget, Duke is the one picking us up from the airport." Jessie said as Jamie groaned walking up the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Jessie was one of the first people up and was currently feeding Ariellie who quickly chose to go straight to a bottle rather than breast feed.

"Morning." Carter greeted as Jessie smiled.

"So, what is this Duke guy like?" Carter asked.

"You heard the story make your own opinion of the guy, he tried to force himself on Jamie but he didn't so think whatever you like about him, I just keep thinking poor Ed." Jessie smiled as Emanuel came in and kissed her cheek.

"I got a question for you." Carter said pointing to Emanuel.

"Yes?"

"Who is watching your country?" Carter asked.

"Oh, my sister, she knows she is only in control temporarily and she hated our father with a passion, he always put everything in front of us, I know she won't try to do anything he did." Emanuel smiled.

"Now, why would you think poor Ed?" Carter asked.

"Why does who think poor Ed?" Rosie asked walking in and kissing Carter good morning.

"Jessie, she says she keeps thinking poor Ed." Carter said.

"Why?" Rosie asked as Jessie sighed.

"He's a well built handsome man. He has golden brown hair an inch above his shoulder, his jaw is firm and set. He is pretty much god like with piercing blue eyes."

"Poor Ed." They all said simultaneously except for Jessie who snickered.

As if on cue Ed and Jamie walked in.

"What about if he tries to get you back? Plus we still have Claire to worry about." Ed said as Jamie playfully slapped his shoulder.

"We were fine till you mentioned the she devil." Jamie muttered.

"What did happen while you two were together?" Rosie asked as Carter looked at Jamie.

"We're gonna have to go back to the mall by tonight if she keeps asking questions." Jamie mumbled as she ran out then back in with the box the bracelet is in.

"Ok, so it was great, it was sexual, for a bit, then we got closer and she hinted about marriage," Carter said handing Rosie the box. "I love you, forever and always." She said kissing Rosie's cheek.

Rosie took the box. "What do you mean se…" Jessie reached over and opened the box causing Rosie to gasp. "Oh, Carter, I love it, thank you." Rosie gasped kissing Carter on the lips.

"So, Carter is showering Rosie with gifts, what do I get?" Ed asks as Jamie smiles.

"You get what Duke will never get." Jamie grinned.

"And what's that?" Ed asked oblivious.

Jessie sighed. "You get what's in her pants." Jessie said as Ed got it.

"Oh." He smiled wickedly. "I think I'm happy with that." Ed said holding Jamie close pressing her close against him. Jamie felt Ed against her and sighed.

"Well, after all this I need to go take a walk to cool down." Jamie said dragging Ed along with her.

"We all know they aren't going to be doing much walking." Jessie snickered as Emanuel whacked her forearm.

Later that day they all began packing for the trip to Montana when the door bell rang and Jamie answered.

"Uh, Claire, hi, now isn't a good time." Jamie said as Claire pushed past her.

"Why not?" She saw the luggage. "Are you going somewhere?" She asked as Carter and Rosie walked in.

"Yes, we're going to visit our grandparents." Carter said as Claire smiled.

"I'll go with you." Claire said. "I would know to get to know your family." Claire said as Jamie smirked.

"Sure, get your things packed back up and we'll pick you up tomorrow." Jamie said as Claire smiled and skipped out.

Once the door was shut and they were sure Claire wouldn't hear them Carter exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Carter calm down, we never get to just relax at grandpa and grandma's." Jamie began smiling. "Claire won't last more than a day working on a farm." Jamie laughed at the thought and Carter and Rosie joined in and Carter patted her shoulder.

"I forget how evil you are." Carter said as they walked back to their rooms to finish packing.

They picked Claire up the next day and headed to the airport where they got on the private jet and headed to Montana. They all talked the whole way about old times and how much fun they would have as Claire asked why Fin was with them and Jamie and Jessie said because he isn't a pet he's family.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I own nothing. I do own Jamie, Jessie, Meredith, Sam, Ariellie, Claire and Emanuel.

* * *

**

CHAPTER 14

When they got to the landing strip and saw Duke, Ed squeaked like a girl.

"He'll crush me." Ed whimpered.

"Don't worry, he won't dare anger Jamie." Jessie assured.

"Duke."

"Babe."

"We're over, now get into the SUV." Jamie said snatching the keys.

After hugs and kisses introductions were made to their grandparents and Sam glared at Ed and Emanuel.

"Grandpa, leave them alone, after all Ed will be your grandson in-law soon." Jessie smirked.

"Oh, we must plan the wedding." Meredith gasped.

"I hate you." Jamie said as Jessie smirked.

"Now, we already made a list of your chores." Meredith said hanging them lists.

"Great, Rosie gets all the house work with grandma." Carter grumbled.

"Problem with that?" Meredith asked.

"None Grandma, we'll go muck stalls now." Carter said as Claire gasped and Jessie and Jamie smirked.

"Come on Claire, we'll go fit you for boots, gloves and an apron." Jessie smirked as Claire gasped in utter horror.

"That Claire is a city slicker huh?" Meredith asked as Rosie raised an eyebrow. "She's from the city?"

"Oh, yes, New York, she went to college with Jamie, Ed and Carter." Rosie said as Meredith nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you sometimes call Jamie James?"

"They never told you?" Meredith asked as Rosie looked at her confused.

"They said it was a nickname." Rosie said as Meredith chuckled.

"James is her name, Jamie is her nickname." Meredith said. "Their brother wanted little brothers and their mother favored the boy so he called the Jessie and James, when they came out girls, their father named them Jesselyn and James, they decided Jamie would be her nickname." Meredith said as Rosie smiled as Ariellie made a sound.

"I should feed her."

"Oh, I'll do that, you just go gather eggs please, have Carter help you." Meredith said. "Then call the others for dinner."

"Ok."  
Rosie walked out with the basket Meredith gave her for eggs and found the four girls mucking horse poop into wheel barrows.

"That can't be fun." She said wrinkling her nose as Jamie sprayed air freshener around them.

"It doesn't get rid of it but it makes it tolerable." Carter said walking up to Rosie. "How can I help you?" Carter smiled kissing her cheek.

"Your grandmother asked me to gather eggs and to ask for your assistance." Rosie smiled as Carter nodded placing the shove to the side and removed the gloves on her hands.

They walked hand in hand to the hen house and Carter held the door open.

"It looks like a barn." Rosie said.

"Designed as one especially for our chickens." Carter said as she wrapped her arms around Rosie from behind. "Besides, we have a lot of chickens, they won't expect us out for awhile."

Carter said kissing Rosie's neck.

"Carter!" Rosie gasped. "Right here?"

Carter shook her head moving Rosie forward and turned. "Right here." She said pushing Rosie down onto the large pile of hay. "Don't worry about being loud, this is thickly boarded and padded with hay, oh and it's the most secluded part of this fine establishment." Carter said kissing Rosie deeply.

Rosie knew the look in her wife's eyes and when she felt hands slid under her shirt she knew exactly where this was going.

When dinner came around Claire was staring in shock at the large portions on their plates, even Emanuel a well mannered king was eating the same amount and shoveling it into his mouth as the others.

"How can you eat like this?" Claire asked as her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Some of us were actually working instead of whining about how disgusting our jobs were." Jessie snorted as she continued eating.

After eating only half her plate Claire excused herself to her shower and Jessie and Jamie smirked knowingly to each other as Jamie placed Claire's plate down on the floor for Fin to finish.

"You two messed with the water heater?" Sam asked as Jessie and Jamie high fived.

"You two are evil." Ed snickered.

"You want her gone to." Jamie said.

After dinner Carter and Jamie headed out and checked on the horses one last time and checked the perimeter fence. When they were done and headed back into the house they heard grunts and blows landing.

They ran in and saw Duke on top of Ed about to throw a punch when Fin pushed Duke away.

"What the hell!"

**Review. **


End file.
